A Bronco's Agility
by QueenCollie
Summary: When the Rusherz had a plan to defeat Steelwing and his new minion, Veleno, one adventure continues as Darkflare, Steed, and the rest of the Rusherz to defeat Steelwing and Veleno, then the adventure awaits for Steed and Darkflare after their battle for Steelwing's attacks. Rated T for Violence, Some Suggestive Scenes, Mild Humor, Mild Blood, and Mild Frightning Scenes.
1. The Bite of the Hybrid

**I don't own NFL Rush Zone nor Rusher OC's, Ollus and Dusk. I only own my creature OC's, Moondance, Steelwing, Slasher, and Veleno. And I only own my Rusher OC's, Darkflare, Luka, Power, Lotus, Harper, and Triton. Enjoy the story!**

_Long time ago.._

"Take this, Steelwing!" Darkflare yelled, attacking Steelwing with her final attack.

"You should never defeat me, Rusherz! It's my time to endanger the home planet and the Batder Collie's species!" Steelwing snarled, about to drain the energy of the Batder Collies.

But when the Batder Collies had their energy drained, all 20 Rusherz made a new special attack which fused all their attacks together, and then took down Steelwing at the time. Steelwing fell to the ground, then flew back to his lair.

"You would never stop me, Rusherz! Or every creature I knew!" Steelwing roared, flying back to his lair.

After Steelwing flew back to his lair, all creatures and the 20 Rusherz cheered for Steelwings defeat.

_Months ago after the battle.._

It was a nice and calm day at the HOK were Power is working with his best friend, Harper. During the offseason, Darkflare hangs out with Steed while Lotus and Peck were outside, flying with each other.

"It's a nice day in the HOK. Isn't it, Harper?" Power asked.

"Yep. It sure is, Power. After we have saved Moondance's habitat from being endangered, we saved the planet!" Harper replied.

Luka was seen to be reading a book about Kangaroos and all about every animal in Australia. What's they only part he loves is about the Kangaroos. Harper turned to Luka, reading a book.

"What'cha reading?" Harper asked, turning to Luka.

"Oh, about Australia." Luka replied.

"You always know everything about Australia, do you?" Harper chuckled.

"Yep, I sure do.." Luka giggled.

Power works on a new project with Harper, called a flipbook animation. Ollus turns to Power and Harper, drawing on a blank paper onto a flipbook.

"What are you up to?" Ollus asked.

"Oh, we are working on an animation by drawing onto a flipbook." Harper replied.

"Flipbook? What's a flipbook?" Ollus asked, telling Harper about what a flipbook is.

"A flipbook is a book where you can draw to the first page to another, and Bam! An animation!" Harper replied.

"Oh, I see what you mean!" Ollus said, rubbing his helmet a little.

Dusk is at the training room, fighting sandbags. Fang goes inside the training room, with Dusk fighting the sandbags.

"What are you doing, Dusk?" Fang asked.

"I'm fighting Blitz Botz.." Dusk replied.

"Are you sure? I think these are-" Before Fang finished his sentence, Dusk answered.

"The sandbags are Blitz Bots. Stallion drew them onto a couple of sandbags, and when I see them, I punch them in the robot face!" Dusk replied.

"Oh, that makes much sense now.. I see what you mean.." Fang said.

Dusk continued punching and kicking the sandbags as Fang left the training room. When Fang went inside while Harper and Power where working on an animation with the flipbook, Peck went inside the HOK in shock. Fang looks at Peck as the cardinal had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong, Peck?" Fang asked to Peck.

"There was this odd creature flying towards us! Come outside!" Peck shook.

Some Rusherz went outside, and shook as they saw a creature that looks like a Bat, but not just any bat.

"What's that?" Claw asked.

The bat is not a bat at all. The creature is a Bat/Border Collie hybrid, and it seemed friendly.

"It looks cute though.." Stallion said.

The Batder Collie squeaked.

"Peck, didn't you see the Batder Collie a long time ago when we saved his home planet?" Blowtorch asked.

"Peck told me that he was confused and worried at the same time when he first saw the creature. He didn't know that when the creature is going to attack him, but since the creature is friendly, and you guys saved it's home planet, he's here to see you guys." Lotus explained.

"How many Rusherz did we need to save the creature's home planet?" Swoop asked.

"About 15-20. The rest was unable to defeat Steelwing due to his stronger attacks, but we used out special power to take down Steelwing to save the Batder Collie's home planet from going almost extinct and gone for good." Lotus replied.

"We are proud of him, and ourselves!" Claw cheered.

"What's his name by the way?" K-9 asked.

"Moondance. I saw his name tag onto the ground, and I knew his real name." Lotus replied.

"Glad to see you, Moondance!" Claw said.

Moondance purred as Claw petted him. Then, Dusk turned to Peck.

"Are you OK, Peck? You look nervous." Dusk asked.

"Yeah, I was nervous because Moondance was gonna attack me.." Peck replied.

"Peck, Moondance isn't going to attack you. He's sweet and gentle." Lotus said.

Moondance cooed. When Peck pets him on the head, Moondance purred.

"I think he likes you!" Ollus said, smiling.

Peck blushed a little. Moondance has the time to go back to his home. So Lotus grabbed the portal machine, and Moondance jumped in to go back to Planet Calitifa.

"It was nice of Moondance visiting us, isn't it?" Steed asked.

"It sure is.. I'm sure Moondance likes me the most." Peck replied.

"Actually, Moondance likes all Rusherz according to his feelings and his interests." Power said.

"I didn't know about that until I heard about what you just said." Peck replied.

"Should we go back to the HOK?" Luka asked.

"We could. It's getting a bit to Sunset right now. When it gets to sundown, we can have dinner, then when it's about nighttime, we can go back to the Rusherz' Quarters to sleep in for the night." Harper replied.

"Is it about time for break now?" Power asked.

"During offseason, we can sleep in. R.Z said that during the offseason, we do not have to work." Harper replied.

_Meanwhile in Planet Baticarnio.._

Steelwing is in his lair, creating a new creature to attack the Rusherz with.

"My, my.. Is it that time again? This minion is going to be great!" Steelwing cheered.

The bat flew by Steelwing, making a new creature to attack Rusherz with.

"What are you doing, boss?" The bat asked.

"A new creature to attack Rusherz with. With a head of a snake, and a body of a wolf!" Steelwing replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, fusing any animal is a bad idea!" The bat asked, worried.

"I don't care!" Steelwing snarled.

The bat turned and flew away. Once Steelwing is finished, he fused the two animals together to create a most vicious creature to attack Rusherz with. When a spark of lighting was finished sparking, a fusion came out of the smoke. The fusion was one of the only minions Steelwing has created.

"Yes.. My perfect creation is complete! But it needs a name.." Steelwing said.

Steelwing thought of a good name related to poison according to the fusions special attacks.

"Veleno will work best.." Steelwing called.

The fusion smiled as he likes to be called Veleno as his name. But then he talked.

"Yessssss Sssssir. That name will work bessssst." Veleno hissed.

"I knew a minion would talk.." Steelwing spoke.

Steelwing wasn't angry about a creature talking, so he had a plan for Veleno to attack a Rusher with his venomous attacks.

"Veleno, your goal is to attack a Rusher with your poisonous attacks. When it gets to morning time, and when the Rusherz teleport to our planet, and one Rusher gets near you or attacks you, you bite them with your venomous attacks! Got it?" Steelwing informed.

"Yessss sssssir.." Veleno replied.

_In the Morning back at the Rusherz' Quarters.._

It was morning time as all 32 Rusherz got up for breakfast. The breakfast they were having is Pancakes with fruit. After they had their breakfast, all 32 Rusherz dressed into their main outfits, and went inside the HOK.

"So, why are we in the HOK?" Darkflare asked.

"Rusherz.. The reason why I sent you all here is that's because Steelwing is back for his violent nature." R.Z replied.

All Rusherz shook.

"How could that be!?" Power shook.

"We must fight that Robo-Bat, no matter what!" Harper said.

"That is correct, Harper. Your goal is to defeat Steelwing from his violent nature." R.Z said.

"Then what else is there?" Blowtorch asked.

"A new minion is created by Steelwing. Veleno is the only creature to attack you guys with his poisonous fangs." R.Z informed.

"Oh, that creature! I knew that something bad is gonna happen!" Triton snarled.

"But what is a Rusher is poisoned?" K-9 asked.

"Then it needs to be sent to a room in the Rusherz' Quarters to be healed by another or two." R.Z replied.

"We are ready for the battle, R.Z!" Harper said.

R.Z nodded, then all 32 Rusherz jumped into the portal to Baticarnio.

_Meanwhile in Planet Baticarnio.._

After all Rusherz arrive at Steelwing's home planet, something's not right. Blitz Bots aren't in this planet, so it's just a calm day.

"It's quiet.. Too quiet.." Darkflare said.

"OK, before a Rusher gets poisoned, I need you to split into groups." Harper replied.

All Rusherz huddled together.

"Freedom, K-9, Cyclops, find the ice near the icy mountains. Scavenger, Pilot Sonic, Swoop, Talon, Freefall, Peck, Lotus, find the Silver Flower in Silver Forest. Fang, Claw, Beast, Spot, find the vines in the Willow Forest. Luka, Triton, find the Golden Leaf in the bushes of Cafila Forest. The rest of you find that venom wolf while I follow you guys." Harper informed.

All Rusherz nodded. All Rusherz went to some locations to find the required items Harper told if a Rusher if poisoned. Steelwing turned as if there are no Rusherz there as they left.

"Darn it, Rusherz!" Steelwing snarled.

Steelwing told Veleno to find a single Rusher to poison, so he got out and searched for a Rusher.

_Later at the Silver Forest.._

All SkyTeam Rusherz searched for the Silver Flower as Harper required them to.

"Not in the bushes." Freefall said, looking in the bushes.

"Freefall, the Silver Flower can't be found in the bushes, silly.." Peck replied.

Lotus called all Rusherz as she found the Silver Flower as if it was onto the grassy area.

"It was beautiful!" Talon said, gazing at the flower.

"Alright, this flower is for the medicine when a Rusher gets poisoned. We need to get back where we arrived." Lotus informed, flying back to the arrival point with the SkyTeam Rusherz.

_Meanwhile at the Willow Forest.._

Spot, Beast, Claw, and Fang while looking for vines near the willow tree.

"Any vines yet?" Spot asked.

"Nope. None here." Beast replied.

"Guys, look! I found a couple of them!" Claw called out, with two vines in his hands.

All 4 Cat-Like Rusherz ran back to their arrival spot where all 32 Rusherz split into groups.

_In Califa Forest.._

The rest of the Rusherz looked for the Golden Leaf as if they kept looking everywhere to look.

"Not in the trees." K-9 said.

"Not in the ground either!" Harper replied.

As if Veleno saw a Rusher looking for the Golden Leaf, he snarled.

"It's no use.. We can;t find the last item.." Freedom sighed.

"Quiet!" Harper yelled quietly.

"Why are you telling me to be quiet!?" Freedom huffed.

"No, there's something moving in the bushes. So I need you guys to find the Golden Leaf very quietly." Harper said.

But then, Steed found the Golden Leaf, then spoke quietly.

"I found it!" Steed spoke quietly.

"Good. We need to arrive before we can make the medicine before we get ourselves poisoned." Harper said.

As if the rest of the Rusherz are about to arrive where some Rusherz are right now, Veleno jumped in and bit Steed right onto the leg. Steed screamed in pain, leaving him left onto the ground, then Veleno picked him up. Darkflare shook as he saw Veleno with Steed.

"Hey! Leave my Boyfriend alone!" Darkflare yelled, running towards the Snake/Wolf hybrid.

The rest of the Rusherz shook as they saw Darkflare running with Veleno.

"Did he just poison Steed? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Freedom yelled.

"We have to stop Veleno!" Stallion said.

"I got this!" Dusk said, running by Veleno.

As Dusk arrived near Veleno with Steed and Darkflare, Dusk kicked Veleno as he fell onto the ground. Veleno snarled then tried to bite him, but then punched him in the face, which Veleno was left running off.

"Thanks for taking down Veleno, Dusk.." Darkflare said to Dusk.

"We have to get Steed back to the HOK. If we can't make it, something is gonna get worse for Steed!" Dusk replied.

All 31 Rusherz teleported back to the HOK with Steed. Steelwing watched the Rusherz in anger.

"Sssssssteelwing.. They got away with the bronco.." Veleno said.

"I know, and there is going to be a way to attack them.." Steelwing snarled.

_Back at the HOK.._

All 31 Rusherz went inside the HOK with Steed. R.Z shook as he saw the poisoned Rusher that Dusk is carrying.

"Please take Steed to the Rusherz' Quarters, immediately.." R.Z spoke.

Dusk obeyed, then took Steed to the Rusherz Quarters. Darkflare felt bad for Steed.

"Don't worry, Darkflare. Steed will be alright.." Beast said, cheering Darkflare up.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Steed was in his room, panting heavily, with red cheeks across his face. Ollus placed a bowl with a rag onto the bed drawer. Ollus placed the wet rag onto Steed's forehead.

"Don't worry, Steed. You'll be fine within a few days.." Ollus cooed.

Dusk went inside Steed's room with Luka.

"What happened to Steed?" Luka asked.

"He got bit by Veleno. His poisonous attacks were to strong for him, even us.." Dusk replied.

"Crikey! What should we do now?" Luka asked.

"We should mix the items Harper required them.." Dusk replied.

Spot came inside with a bowl of items before mixing them in. Dusk mixed the items, which where Silver Flower petals, bits of a Golden Leaf, hot water, and raspberries. After the items were mixed in, it was turned into a medicine. Dusk gave Steed a spoonful of medicine, then fell asleep.

"Alright, mate. Rest for now as we talk to other Rusherz. Alright?" Luka asked.

No answer, only Steed fell asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes." Luka said, walking out of Steed's room.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. Victory Strikes?

**Author's Note: Slasher will appear in this chapter. If you don't know who Slasher is, he is a Glyptodon/Sabertooth hybrid as if I recently made artwork of him! Enjoy the chapter! And of course Steed will feel better!**

_Meanwhile back in Baticarnio.._

"Heh. My special plan worked! As if you poisoned a Rusher, it is your next goal to take down another!" Steelwing snarled, smiling.

"Yessssss sssssir. If I can take down a Russssssher, then can my powerssss be sssstronger?" Veleno asked.

"You powers can't be stronger as you attack them, but your poison increases as you take down a Rusher." Steelwing replied.

"Oh, I undersssstand why.." Veleno said.

"Now, our goal is to take down every Rusher, then their energy is ours!" Steelwing snarled, laughing evilly.

Steelwing laughed like a maniac as if he had a plan to take down all of the 32 Rusherz, and even the newer ones.

_Back at the HOK.._

"What could it be the problem for Steelwing?" Power asked.

"Well, you see that Steelwing's attacks are too strong to dodge, even his attacks are powerful to take down a single Rusher.." R.Z informed.

"What should we do to Steed?" Triton asked.

"We should take care of him while his poisoned wound heals." Luka replied.

"It'll take 2-3 days, right?" Triton asked.

"Yeah, it'll take a few days to heal." Luka replied.

"What about Steelwing?" Bolt asked.

"Steelwing needs to figure out a plan to take all of us down." Lotus replied.

"That's correct, Lotus. Steelwing's attacks are powerful to take a single Rusher down as it was unable to battle." R.Z informed.

"What about Steed? Should we wait for him to feel a lot better?" Triton asked.

"If we can't get to Baticarnio without Steed, then we should wait a few days to feel better as we take care of him." Peck replied.

"I'll get to the Rusherz' Quarters to check on Steed." Luka said, running to the Rusherz' Quarters.

Peck noticed that Luka is worried about Steed like Darkflare.

"Darkflare, is Luka alright?" Peck asked.

Darkflare didn;t answer as she ran to the Rusherz' Quarters with Luka.

"That's.. A bit odd. She's worried about Steed right now.." Peck sighed.

_In the Rusherz' Quarters.._

Luka and Darkflare went inside Steed's room to check on the Bronco. They noticed that there is another bowl next to the bed, only the bowl is used when a Rusher is nauseous.

"Why is there a bowl next to the bed?" Luka asked.

"That's not the time to ask that right now, Luka.." Darkflare replied.

Darkflare checked the bowl only to be seen is blood Steed coughed up. Luka checked Veleno's poison effects, as he read the book.

"OK, if a Rusher is poisoned, it can cause it to vomit or cough up blood, paleness, watery eyes, sore throat, and red cheeks." Luka said, reading the book.

"What else?" Darkflare asked.

"If the medicine doesn't work for one time, then give a Rusher another spoonful one time a day." Luka replied.

Luke poured the medicine onto the spoon, then give it to Steed. Steed swallowed the medicine, then Luke grabbed the bandages.

"What are you doing with the bandages?" Darkflare asked.

"I'm making it into a wound healer. I can add a spoonful of medicine, with a mix of petroleum jelly." Luka replied.

Luke pour a bit more of the leftover medicine into a mixing bowl, then added the petroleum jelly, then Luka mixed the ingredients, which the mixture is jelly like. Luka placed the water jelly-like mixture onto the bandages, and placed it onto Steed's wound. Luka puts away the mixture into one of the chests.

"Also a side note. This mixture is used for healing. The medicine we made is for drinking a spoonful of it." Luka informed.

Luka walked out of Steed's room, as Darkflare kept an eye on Steed.

"Don't worry, Steed. You'll feel better within a few days.." Darkflare cooed.

Steed smiled, then went back to sleep.

_A few days later.._

"How's Steed, R.Z" Blowtorch asked.

"I have no information on him yet. Steed will be better within any moment.." R.Z replied.

"It's been a few days and we didn't get to go to Planet Baticarnio while we are taking care of Steed." Triton said.

"Should we check on Steed?" Luka asked.

"I think we should." Triton replied.

Triton and Luka went to the Rusherz' Quarters to check on Steed, as if Steed wasn't in his room. He was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"Steed! You're better now!" Triton cheered.

"Careful, Triton. That wound is bandaged, and it will be healed soon." Luka informed.

"Actually, the wound is already healed now.." Steed said, takinging off the bandage, revealing his healed up wound.

His healed up wound had a mark that looks like a circle, but similar to a scar, only it's color which can't be seen by his fur.

"Oh, you are healed up already!? I thought you didn't!" Luke shook.

"We should tell Darkflare about this!" Triton shook.

_Back at the HOK.._

R.Z shook as he saw Steed, already better.

"Steed, I am glad you are better now." R.Z said, smiling.

"So, should we get back to Baticarnio to take down Steelwing and his minion?" Thor asked.

"The portal is waiting for you, Rusherz.." R.Z replied.

All 32 Rusherz jumped in the portal, along with Darkflare, Lotus, Luka, Power, and Triton.

_Back in Baticarnio.._

All 37 Rusherz arrived as they saw only no Blitz Bots.

"Still no Blitz Bots around.." Luka said.

"As if you defeat them, they're gone!" A voice called.

All Rusherz turned to Steelwing with Veleno.

"Oi! You the one who poisoned Darkflare's boyfriend!" Luka snarled.

"Boyfriend? Hah! Nonsense! Get them, Veleno!" Steelwing yelled.

Veleno was about to attack almost every Rusher with his attacks, the Rusherz used their defense shield to protect themselves from being poisoned.

"Nonsense! Does that shield gonna hurt you at all!?" Steelwing roared.

Luka combines Triton's attacks together to make a special power, Jumping Slasher. The two Rusherz used the attack, Jumping Slasher to take down Veleno, only about 50 times its health.

"How about this!?" Steelwing roared, about to slash a Rusher.

Steed dodged the attack and used Bronco Kick on Steelwing. Steelwing fell on the ground, with a bruise on his face.

"You can beat me!" Steelwing snarled.

Darkflare used Fire Kick to take down Steelwing, then Triton used Super Spear to take down Steelwing by his final points of health. Veleno tried attacking Steed again like last time, but Steed combined Darkflare's attacks to create an Ultra Attack to take down not only one but two of the bad guys. As the attack was created, Steed and Darkflare used their attack, Ultra Bronco Swift to take down Veleno and Steelwing. Veleno fell to the ground, fading away until for a few moments back to Steelwing's lair. Steelwing regenerated 10 points to have his last attack.

"How did Steelwing regenerate his own health!?" Bolt shook.

"It's now or never! We must fight!" Dusk said, punching and kicking Steelwing.

Steelwing lost 10 points, which the last 15 points are his final points of his health.

"Alright. We need to combine all of our attacks. It's now or nevah'!" Luka called out.

All 37 Rusherz combined their attacks to create an Ultra Instinct Attack. A beam of light appeared, which Steelwing shook. As if the attack was created, all Rusherz are Ultra Instinct. All Rusherz used their final attack to take down Steelwing really easy at the right time. As if Steelwing fell to the ground, he starts to fade away before going back to normal to his lair.

"*cough* It's not over yet! I will come back soon to get my revenge!" Steelwing coughed, fading away.

As Steelwing faded away, all 37 Rusherz cheered.

"Thanks for saving me, Dusk.." Steed said, thanking Dusk.

"When I saved you from that Wolf/Snake thing, you are welcome." Dusk replied.

"Speaking of saving, what about Darkflare?" Triton asked.

Darkflare ran by Steed, smiling.

"Due to our attacks that we are using, we fused our powers to take down Steelwing, but the rest had to use their fused attacks to take down that robo-bat really easy!" Darkflare cheered.

Speaking of victory, Slasher went by all 37 Rusherz, leaving them in shock.

"Who are you?" Steed asked, looking at the Glyptodon hybrid.

Slasher growled as he answered. He doesn't talk, he only growls and roars.

"Are you Slasher?" Darkflare asked.

The Rusherz shook as Darkflare knew his name.

"You knew his name!?" Steed shook.

"Of course! I saw Slasher when he was injured, so I have to take care of him." Darkflare replied.

Slasher may be friendly, but when he is attacked, he turns hostile.

"Be careful, dudes. That armadillo guy can hurt you.." Bolt shook.

Slasher turned to Bolt as he was being called an armadillo.

"Bolt, he's not an armadillo. He's a hybrid of a Glyptodon and a Sabertooth Cat." Darkflare explained.

Bolt shook as Slasher growled at him. Freedom told Slasher to be easy on Bolt.

"Now, Slasher. Be easy on Bolt." Freedom said to Slasher.

Slasher walked away from Bolt.

"We should go back to the HOK. Can we say goodbye to Slasher?" Ollus asked.

"We only met him for about less then a few minutes, you know that, Right?" K-9 asked.

"I just couldn't wait!" Ollus replied.

As the portal appeared, all 37 Rusherz jumped in and went back to the HOK as Slasher roared out his goodbye.

_Back at the HOK.._

"Well done for defeating Steelwing, Rusherz. Due to your power attacks as you fuse them together, Steelwing is now defeated thanks to you." R.Z said, smiling.

"I'm glad we defeated Steelwing. And I am so glad you are OK!" Darkflare cooed.

"Thanks, Darkflare." Steed said, blushing.

"What should we do now after we defeated Steelwing?" Triton asked.

"We can just celebrate and do whatever we want!" Luka replied.

_Back in Baticarnio.._

"Great. These Rusherz are going to get revenge on me." Steelwing growled.

"What should we do?" The bat asked.

"Get revenge on them back.." Steelwing snarled.

"You got it!" The bat said.

_End of Chapter 2.._

**BOOM! Two Chapters in One Day!**


	3. Victory Strikes Again

_Back at the HOK._

"So, RZ? Should we lock the portal from Steelwing getting to the HOK?" Triton asked.

"If there is a way, then we should lock the portal if Steelwing is defeated. If Steelwing fades away, then he will be gone in no time." R.Z replied.

"Wait. Steelwing can fade back to normal!? How!?" Triton shook.

"We have got to go back to Planet Baticarnio." Darkflare said.

"Is there any attacks that we can use to take down Steelwing?" Steed asked.

R.Z revealed some attacks for the Rusherz to take down Steelwing. The only attacks are Power Drain and Ultra Tackle. Power Drain is where Rusherz can take a bad guys energy before they do the same, while for Ultra Tackle, it is used for Rusherz when the attacks power is over 100 to attack any bad guy by 200 points.

"Rusherz, the only attack is that you need to fuse all attacks together to make the Ultra Tackle, then for Power Drain, you must find the magic book to drain Steelwing's energy." R.Z informed.

"I can learn the magic of the Sun and the Moon. What happens when the Sun affects Steelwing?" Dusk asked.

"You must speak the magic words for the sun to drain Steelwing's energy." R.Z replied.

"So, what happened to Veleno now?" Darkflare asked.

"Defeated. Gone for good." R.Z replied.

"Good. I don't want a single poisonous creature attack a single Rusher again.." Luka said.

"The portal isn't locked until you can defeat Steelwing." R.Z replied.

"What happens when the planet is gonna be destroyed?" Ollus asked.

"Planet Baticarnio will self destruct after Steelwing's defeat." R.Z replied.

"Should we escape the planet while using escape pods?" Luka asked.

"The time for Baticarnio will self destruct in 5 minutes after Steelwing's defeat. You all need to escape to Earth before the planet self destructs." R.Z informed.

"Alright. We should get right to it!" Luka cheered.

"Could we wait after a long day for Steelwing's unreal defeat?" Triton asked.

"All of you guys needed to rest after a long battle." R.Z said.

"Alright. We need to rest after a long battle." Triton informed.

All Rusherz went inside the Rusherz' Quarters for a rest after a long battle.

_Back in Baticarnio.._

"After my defeat, this planet will self destruct in more than a few minutes!" Steelwing snarled.

"SELF DESTRUCT!? WHAT WILL WE DO!?" The bat shrieked.

"Silence!" Steelwing roared.

Steelwing grabbed the Potion of Strength to strengthen up his attacks.

"Now, it is my time to get revenge on the Rusherz." Steelwing hissed.

"What about Veleno?" The bat asked.

"Dead. He's dead!" Steelwing replied.

"You said that Veleno would come back to his lair!" The bat said.

"He would, but he wouldn't make it, so he's dead! Dead for good!" Steelwing hissed.

The bat shook, then flew away.

_A couple days later.._

"Alright guys! Today's the big day! We need to battle Steelwing!" Triton yelled, yelling at his megaphone.

All 36 Rusherz are no amused about Triton yelling at his megaphone. Talon walked by Triton, then took his megaphone away from him.

"Hey! Why would you take my megaphone away from me!?" Triton hissed.

"The bigger question is, why are you yelling at you megaphone at 7:30 in the morning!?" Talon lectured.

"Talon, go easy on Triton.." Harper said.

Talon calmed down. All 37 Rusherz dressed to their main outfits, then all teleported to Baticarnio for their final battle.

_Back in Baticarnio.._

All 37 Rusherz arrive at Baticarnio, as they saw Steelwing.

"Well, well, well.. Isn't the 37 Rusherz again?" Steelwing snarled.

Triton shook as he saw Slasher, captured.

"Leave him alone!" Triton snarled, attacking Steelwing.

As Triton attacks Steelwing, struggling to get the seal out of his face, Harper lets Slasher out of the cage, then the hybrid managed to escape back to his home planet. Then Harper stopped Triton.

"Triton! Enough!" Harper said, stopping Triton.

"We are here to attack you, Batty!" Ollus hissed.

"Don't call me that!" Steelwing roared, with mild scratches on his face.

Steelwing tried to attack Ollus, but then scratched him, only a painful one.

"Can you think another scratch can defeat me!?" Steelwing hissed.

"Not a single one! Guys! Let's fuse our att-" Before Ollus finished his sentence, Steelwing sent Ollus flying.

While Ollus is sent flying, Peck caught him before he hits the ground.

"Ha! Not a single Rusher can defeat me!" Steelwing snarled.

"Oh, can you call it a single Rusher? How about a lot?" Talon asked, as 36 Rusherz walked by Steelwing.

"37 Rusherz can't defeat me!" Steelwing hissed.

Before Steelwing said another word, Triton used Slash Spear to attack him.

"What was that for!?" Steelwing asked.

"Stop acting like a kid, and get together!" Triton snarled.

Dusk grabbed the magic book R.Z required him to.

"Dusk, not right now! We need to attack Steelwing first before he gets defeated, then we need to drain the energy!" Harper said to Dusk.

"I'm not gonna drain his energy! I was reading the attacks!" Dusk replied.

Dusk learned a new attack, Night Slash by reading the magic book. Dusk attacked Steelwing by over 65 points of his health. But Steelwing's health isn't low yet.

"Hah! You can't beat me!" Steelwing snarled.

Lasso attacked Steelwing by using Star Spur, then Grizzly used Bear Roar. Last but not least, Darkflare and Steed used their fused attack like they did last time to attack Steelwing by it's final points.

"Alright, Steelwing. This is your time.." Dusk said, opening the Magic book.

Dusk opened the magic book, then turned the page to page ten where he learns the magic of the sun. Dusk had the book where it turns to a beam of light, then the light shines to Steelwing, leaving his energy drained.

"You would not.." Steelwing coughed.

Dusk smirked as he saw Steelwing, struggling to get up.

"Alright, final battle. Let's fuse our attacks together!" Dusk said.

All 37 Rusherz huddled up together, then fused their attacks together to make the final attack, Ultra Tackle. As if all 37 Rusherz attacked Steelwing with Ultra Tackle, a beam of light turned to the Rusherz, then disappears. All 37 Rusher are onto the ground, watching Steelwing faded away, for good.

"W-we did it guys.." Arrowhead said.

"But we need to hurry! We have to get to the escape pods before the planet self destructs!" Steed shook.

All 37 Rusherz got up and managed to get inside the escape pods, but then saw a bat that Steelwing used to have as a sidekick. Darkflare ran towards the bat, then picked it up.

"Darkflare, hurry!" Steed yelled.

Darkflare ran by the escape pods, then when she and Steed got inside them, all 37 Rusherz escaped Planet Baticarnio by being sent back to Earth. When all Rusherz are sent back to Earth, Planet Baticarnio has self destructed into thousands of rubble. All 37 Rusherz cheered with the bat.

_Back to Earth.._

All 37 Rusherz arrived back to the HOK with the bat Steelwing used to have. Before Darkflare went inside the HOK, she asked about what his name is.

"So, what's your name?" Darkflare asked to the bat.

"My name is Moonflight. Steelwing treated me like I wasn't even a sidekick at all. But thanks to you for saving me, I will be able to fly to my home again!" Moonflight explained.

"Kind regards, and have a nice flight, Moonflight.." Darkflare replied.

"What's funny is that the word Flight is after my name!" Moonflight said.

"No time for jokes, fly to your home now.." Darkflare cooed, letting the bat go.

Moonflight flew back to his home, then Darkflare went back inside to the HOK.

_Back at the HOK.._

"Well done, Rusherz. As if Steelwing is now defeated, and gone for good, Baticarnio has self destructed thanks to all of you guys.." R.Z said, smiling.

All Rusherz cheered as they celebrated Steelwing's defeat.

"I'm glad Planet Baticarnio is destroyed thanks to our attacks." Luka said.

"And for you, Dusk. Great job for draining Steelwing's energy!" Harper said, cheering for Dusk.

Dusk blushed a little.

"Should we go back to drawing onto the flipbook now?" Harper asked to Power.

"We'll work on it! Just.. don't get impatient.." Power replied.

"I'm glad we fused our attacks together.." Darkflare said to Steed.

"And I'm glad you saved that bat before Planet Baticarnio self destructs.." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Moonflight was the bat's name.." Darkflare replied.

Steed shook as Darkflare knew the bat's name.

"You knew him!?" Steed shook.

"I only knew when I asked what his name is." Darkflare said to Steed.

"Thanks for defeating Steelwing, guys.." A voice called.

"Hank?" Steed shook.

Hank came inside with a blue collar around his neck.

"You're here too?" Darkflare asked.

"Yep! I am! I heard the news that you guys defeated Steelwing, and Baticarnio went **KABLAM!**" Hank replied.

"Wow!" Darkflare shook.

"So, should we celebrate or not!?" Hank asked.

All Rusherz cheered and celebrated the defeat of Steelwing. Only the adventures will await for Steed and Darkflare.

_End of Chapter 3.._

**KABLAM! 3 Chapters in one day! Anyways, get prepared for Chapter 4!**


	4. At the Beach in Jacksonville

**Update/Author's Note: Please note that I will be adding two new Rusherz to the series.. The Rusherz are Jade and Sonaria. Bet you are gonna be happy with Jade and Sonaria's first ever appearances! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

It was a nice day at the HOK as if Sonar is working on a machine with Luka.

"It sure is a nice day at the HOK.. Isn't it, Luka?" Sonar asked to Luka.

"It sure is, mate!" Luka replied.

Steed and Darkflare came inside the main room of the HOK with an unknown Rusher behind them. Sonar tilted his head because he didn't know what's going on.

"Sonar, do you remember Sonaria?" Darkflare asked as Sonaria went by Sonar.

Sonar shook as he saw Sonaria waving at him. Sonar thought he didn't remember her when the quake happened a few years ago. He had a massive flashback of when Sonar met Sonaria, then fell in love together.

"Hey, Sonar.. Do you remember me?" Sonaria asked.

Sonar had a flashback for the second time where Sonar talked to her before the quake happened by Sudden Death.

"Do I?" Sonar shook.

"Yeah, you remember me! Right?" Sonaria asked again.

"C'mon, Sonar.. You can do it!" Harper spoke.

"Harper, don't hassle him!" Power said to Harper.

"I was trying to help him!" Harper spat.

Finally, Sonar spoke to Sonaria.

"Yes.. I do remember you.." Sonar replied.

"See!? I told you he could do it!" Harper said, smiling.

Before Power said a word about why Harper kept interrupting him (not literally..), Power didn't speak to Harper, then stood there, looking at Sonar and Sonaria. Sonaria and Sonar both hugged each other as three Rusherz all shook in adorableness.

"Isn't that sweet, my friend?" Harper asked.

"It sure is.." Power replied.

"Say, should we go to a place where Spot is right now?" Harper asked.

Before Power replied to her, Darkflare and Steed will take care of the business.

"Guys, we'll take care of the business.." Darkflare said to Harper.

Harper sighed then continued to work with Power as Steed and Darkflare went inside the portal to TIAA Bank Field (formerly EverBank Field) where the Jacksonville Jaguars play.

_At TIAA Bank Field.._

When Steed and Darkflare arrived at TIAA Bank Field, they saw Spot walking near them.

"Hey Spot. How's it going?" Steed asked to Spot.

"Good so far. I also have one thing to say.." Spot replied.

"What is it?" Steed asked again.

"Jade would like to see you two.." Spot replied again, as Jade the Jaguar Rusher walked by Steed and Darkflare.

Steed and Darkflare shook as they both saw Jade the Jaguar Rusher. Jade has a white tuft on her chin, then she also had sneakers that are slightly similar to Spot's but with a different color design compared to his. Steed and Darkflare already knew that they both remembered Jade before the quake happened, likely when Sudden Death takes over the world.

"Hi, Jade! It's nice to see you again!" Darkflare greeted.

"It's nice to meet you. Spot and I are happy to see you guys.." Jade replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Steed asked to Spot.

"We're going to the beach just to have fun there." Spot replied.

"Are you going to chase a bit of some waves?" Darkflare asked.

"Nah. We are just going to sunbathe for a while.." Spot replied.

"So that means we can play in the water. Right?" Darkflare asked again.

"It doesn't mean that you can JUST play in water. You can stay and sunbathe with us if you want!" Jade replied again.

"Oh, alright then!" Darkflare shook.

Steed noticed that they forgot to bring in their swim outfits.

"Well, darn it.. We forgot our swim outfits.." Steed sighed.

"No worries! I have a spare in my room!" Spot said.

"Nah, it's alright. We'll come back for it when we get our swim outfits.." Darkflare replied.

Steed and Darkflare teleported to the Rusherz' Quarters to grab their swim outfits while Spot and Jade waited patiently. About a minute or 2 later, Steed and Darkflare came back to TIAA Bank Field with their swim outfits.

"Well, back so early?" Jade asked.

"Early? We came back to the Rusherz' Quarters 2 minutes ago." Darkflare replied.

"Well then. Let's change to out swim outfits, then we should be ready to go to the beach.." Spot said.

All 4 Rusherz teleported back to the Rusherz' Quarters to change to their swim outfits. As if they teleported back to TIAA Bank Field, they were about to be ready to go the beach as they got towels in their hands, along with Spot with an umbrella.

"Alright.. Who's ready?" Spot asked.

"We are ready!" The three Rusherz cheered.

"Now, we have to wait till Hank arrives to pick us up." Darkflare said.

"Hank? Who's Hank?" Jade asked.

"Hank is out friend! Hank used to take care of us when we are sick or mildly injured. Hank is also a black dog too!" Darkflare replied.

"Oh, I understand what you mean.." Spot said.

The car arrives as Hank opened the door.

"I heard that you guys are going to the beach. Well, let's hop in!" Hank said as 4 Rusherz go into the car.

While the car is driving to Neptune Beach, Hank decided to sing a song while the Rusherz are watching the horizon.

"On the Road Again.. Can't wait to get back on the Road Again!" Hank sang

"OK, we had it with the singing." Darkflare sighed.

Hank thought the Rusherz liked Hank's singing. They still like it, but mostly during car trips when one of the Rusherz' best friends when they sing can get pretty annoying.. Instead, Hank smiled and decided to mumble out the whole song.

_30 Minutes later.._

When Hank and the Rusherz arrived at Neptune Beach, Spot gave Hank the umbrella, then he placed the opened umbrella onto the sandy ground while Jade and Spot teamed up together to place the large towel next to the umbrella onto the sandy ground. Spot sat down with Jade to sunbathe while Steed and Darkflare went near the water. Hank grabs the bag full of snacks and water bottles, then when Hank grabs a bag of cherries, Jade asks him if she can have one.

"Can I have a cherry? I haven't had one before." Jade asked.

Hank gives Jade a cherry, then gives Spot another. Steed and Darkflare were playing in the water, as she splashed water at him. Steed splashed water at her back, then they both continued to splash water at each other. As if Steed and Darkflare continued to splash water at each other, Jade and Spot were sunbathing next to Hank.

"It's a nice day at the beach, isn't it guys.." Hank said to the two Jaguars.

"It sure is.." Jade replied.

Along with Spot, he turned to the two Broncos as if they continued to splash water at each other.

"These two broncos are having fun. Are they?" Spot asked.

"They sure are!" Hank replied.

As Hank grabbed a ham sandwich out of the bag, Jade grabs two cherries out of the bag, then gives one to Spot.

_Later.._

It was the time to go home. As if Steed and Darkflare were done playing in the water, they both went to the beach shower to rinse the wave water out of their manes. As is they both got to Hank, they all packed up to go home.

"It was a nice day at the beach. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" Hank said to Steed and Darkflare.

"Thanks, Hank. I thought we haven't been into a beach in Jacksonville until now." Darkflare replied.

Hank puts all of their stuff into the back of the car, then 4 Rusherz went inside along with Hank. Hank puts on some music while Jade, Spot, Darkflare, and Steed were watching the horizon.

_Later that night.._

Hank arrived at TIAA Bank Field. While Hank decides to get out of the car, he noticed that he saw 4 Rusherz sleeping. Hank puts all of the 4 Rusherz' towels into bag, then woke them up.

"Wake up guys. We've arrived!" Hank said, waking the 4 Rusherz up.

All 4 Rusherz woke up, then saw Hank. They all got out of the car, and when Darkflare grabbed the bag, they all teleported back to the Rusherz' Quarters to get some rest.

"I knew that they had fun at the beach.." Hank said to himself.

Hank closed the hatchback door, and when Hank got inside the car, he drove his sister's house.

_End of Chapter 4.._


	5. Reunited in Coloradio

**Author's Note: My Rusher OC's Snowflare and Storm will now be in my story! Also note in my AU. Snowflare and Storm are still alive after they managed to escape back to Coloradio when Lord Zactu and Sudden Death had attacked the Rusherz' home planet, Cordalion. Like I said, this is my AU! Enjoy the Chapter!**

_Back at the HOK.._

Steed and Darkflare were working with Ollus as if Fang and Luka were hanging out, talking about Football stuff. The only thing is that Steed thinks about his parents.

"So, what are your plans for the Football season, mate?" Luka asked.

"I would secure the Megacore into its safe. But when the Blitz Botz take it, I fight them!" Fang replied.

"Megacore? You secure the Megacore? It's this what Rusherz do?" Luka asked.

"That's the only important thing for a Rusher to do. Protecting the Megacore." Fang replied again.

"Can you cheer for your team?" Luka asked.

"I always do, but when the game starts and the Megacore's already secure with no Blitz Botz around anymore, I just cheer for the Bengals!" Fang replied again.

As Fang and Luka were talking, Steed, Darkflare, and Ollus were working on a machine.

"So, what are we working on now?" Steed asked.

"You'll find out what we are working on. I haven't figured out the name for the machine yet, but I will come up with a name when we are done!" Ollus replied to Steed.

"Huh, I guess we couldn't figure out the name for the new machine Ollus is working on." Darkflare said to Steed.

"Uh, Darkflare? Less talking, more working. Alright?" Ollus demanded, nicely.

"Oh, OK.." Darkflare shook as she got back working on Ollus's new machine with him and Steed.

As they are finished with the machine after many hours, they all sat down, panting, exhausted after the hard work they've done.

"Man. All that hard work makes me tired." Darkflare panted, sitting down.

"OK. Are you guys ready for the name reveal for my new machine?" Ollus asked.

"I'm sure it'll be good." Darkflare said.

"I'm ready!" Steed cheered.

"Drumroll please!" Ollus cheered.

When Ollus said that there is a drumroll that is going to go on, a couple of Rusherz turned to Ollus, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Blowtorch asked.

"Uh, drumroll please?" Ollus asked.

"We can't do drumrolls right now. We are busy, so.. You can do the name thing without the drumroll thing.. Alright?" Liberty asked to Ollus.

"Oh, alright then." Ollus said.

As Ollus turned to Steed and Darkflare, he continued to talk.

"Alright. That drumroll thing didn't go so well like we wanted, but anyways. Here's my good old Storage Machine!" Ollus said, revealing the Storage Machine, which left Steed and Darkflare questioned.

"What does it do?" Darkflare asked.

"It stores all of my old stuff when I was a cub!" Ollus replied.

"Wow! You do remember all of your old stuff!" Steed said to Ollus.

"Well, not all of it, but a lot!" Ollus replied to Steed.

"Ollus! I need to talk to you for a minute!" Luka said to Ollus.

"Oh, OK! See you in a quick bit, guys!" Ollus replied to Steed and Darkflare.

Steed and Darkflare both saw Ollus running with Luka, then talking to each other.

"What's Ollus talking to Luka about?" Darkflare asked.

"We have no idea, Darkflare. When Ollus is done talking to Luka, we would listen to Ollus telling us, then we would react to the whole thing Ollus talked with Luka about." Steed replied to Darkflare.

"Oh, I see." Darkflare said to Steed.

Steed had massive flashbacks about his parents escaping back to Coloradio during the attack in Cordalion. Steed sighed sadly, then left Darkflare turning to him.

"What's wrong?" Darkflare asked to Steed.

"It's.. I just miss my parents.." Steed sighed sadly.

"Y-Your parents?" Darkflare shook.

"Yes. I-I just miss them.. I hope they can come to Earth to meet me.." Steed said with tears flowing around his eyes.

Darkflare comforts Steed as he had massive flashbacks.

"Don't worry, Steed. We'll find them.." Darkflare cooed, comforting Steed.

Ollus ran by Steed and Darkflare, then looked at them in worry.

"Um, Steed? Are you alright?" Ollus asked, looking at Steed.

"He's worried about his parents." Darkflare replied.

"Parents? Steed's Parents? Who are they?" Ollus asked.

"My parents are from Coloradio. When Sudden Death raided their home planet, they moved to Cordalion, our home planet. When Cordalion is attacked, my parents moved back to their home planet.." Steed explained.

"They.. are in Coloradio?" Ollus shook.

"We have to get to Coloradio to find his parents." Darkflare replied.

"What's wrong, Ollus?" Rampage asked, walking towards the Ocelot.

"Darkflare needs Steed to find his parents." Ollus said to Rampage.

"Wait. Who are they?" Rampage asked.

"The Rusherz from Coloradio." Ollus replied.

"Coloradio? They live in Coloradio?" Rampage shook.

"Let Darkflare and Steed get to Coloradio for now. This is a two-Rusher-only journey." Ollus said to Rampage.

Rampage sighed then walked back to the machines where they look for danger. As Ollus turned to the two broncos and said..

"Steed, Darkflare, good luck.."

Steed and Darkflare ran to the teleportation machine to teleport to Planet Coloradio. Ollus sighed, then felt bad about Steed's parents, which left Triton in worry as he turned to the Ocelot Rusher.

"What's wrong, Ollus?" Triton asked.

"Steed's parents. The whole situation is what Steed's worried about." Ollus replied.

"Steed's parents? Who are they? And where do they live?" Triton asked, worried.

"They're Rusherz of Planet Coloradio." Ollus replied again.

"Coloradio? Is that the planet Steed's parents live there?" Triton asked.

"Yes, Triton. That's the only home planet Steed's parents live there." Ollus said to Triton.

As Ollus was done talking, he went to the mechanic station to fix his old machine he worked on years ago.

_In Planet Coloradio.._

Snowflare and Storm were completely worried about Steed. They were thinking that Steed would get hurt, or even worse, killed. As Snowflare watched the sky, Storm looked at the female Rusher.

"Look, Snowflare. I know it's hard, but Earth is where Steed stays right now." Storm said, worried.

"Steed, is our son. We just don't know what to do without him.." Snowflare said, tears flowing around her eyes.

As a swirly beam of light came around, the two broncos watched.

"Is that.." Snowflare shook.

The two Broncos continued to watch the beam of light, until Steed and Darkflare hopped out of the portal, which Snowflare and Storm shook. Steed shook in horror/worry as he saw two broncos standing up. It was a white red orange-maned Mare Rusher while the other is a grey plain black-maned Stallion Rusher as they both saw the white orange-maned Bronco Rusher. Snowflare shook in worry/excitement when she saw Steed. Storm's eyes were flooded with tears.

"STEED!" Snowflare cried, hugging Steed.

"D-Darkflare? I-Is that y-you?" Storm stammered.

"Remember me? I-I'm your cousin.." Darkflare said to Storm.

Storm shook as Darkflare said that he is her cousin. He had massive flashbacks as when Darkflare was born, he met her, then knew that Darkflare was the only mare he know as Storm's cousin.

"Y-Yes, Darkflare. Y-you are my cousin. I-I thought I lost you!" Storm said, hugging Darkflare.

As Snowflare got done hugging Steed, Storm saw his son, and then had a flashback where he met him when Steed was born. Storm ran by Steed, then hugged him.

"I-I thought I lost you!" Storm cried, hugging Steed.

Steed hugged Storm as they were reunited together.

"Reunited at last.." Darkflare said, hugging Snowflare.

Snowflare also had a flashback were she met Darkflare as her cousin.

"Yes, Reunited at last.." Snowflare said, sadly.

"Mom.. Dad.. I thought you guys are dead!" Steed said, crying.

"We've managed to escape Cordalion while Lord Zactu attack us. Luckily, we've survived." Snowflare replied.

"Survived? I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS SURVIVED!" Steed said, crying onto Snowflare's shoulder.

"I'm glad my son is back.." Storm sighed, sadly, then smiled.

After there sad but happy reunion, Steed, Darkflare, Storm, and Snowflare talked about what they did during their life.

_Later.._

It was getting Nighttime, and Steed and Darkflare were ready to go home.

"Guys, we had to go back home." Darkflare said to Storm and Snowflare.

"*Sigh* It's fun to see you guys back with us. I hope you guys have a good time in Earth." Storm said to Steed and Darkflare.

"We will.." Steed replied.

Steed and Darkflare teleported back to the HOK as Storm and Snowflare waved goodbye. Snowflare and Storm were happy to see their son back with each other along with Darkflare.

_Back at the HOK.._

Steed and Darkflare are back at the HOK, then Ollus and Dusk turned to the two Rusherz.

"How's the reunion?" Ollus asked.

"It was great. My Mom and Dad were happy to see me, I thought they were dead!" Steed replied.

"Wow! That was a nice time to hear that!" Ollus said to Steed.

"I heard about that reunion thing Ollus said to me. I'm glad that you reunited with your parents. And you Darkflare, I'm glad to see you that you've reunited with your cousins.." Dusk said to Steed and Darkflare.

"Yeah, I know that, Dusk. But I'm guessing we are getting a bit tired right now. We'll get ourselves to bed right now.." Darkflare replied to Dusk.

"Alright, you two. While you two get yourselves to bed, we'll all get ourselves to bed as well." Ollus said to the two Rusherz.

"Alright, goodnight!" Darkflare said to Ollus and Dusk.

"Goodnight!" Dusk said to Steed and Darkflare.

"Well, I'm glad Steed reunited with his parents. And for Darkflare, she reunited with her cousins!" Ollus said to Dusk.

"Yeah, still makes them sad, but still, a happy time!" Dusk replied to Ollus.

After Steed and Darkflare sent themselves to bed, some Rusherz went back to the Rusherz' Quarters to get themselves ready for bed.

_End of Chapter 5.._

**My deepest apologies if the chapter is so short! Anyways, this is my first time writing this chapter with Storm and Snowflare's first appearences. Luckily, they both survived during the attack of Lord Zactu in Planet Cordalion. Note, this is my AU! Be prepared for Chapter 6!**


	6. Nights in Toronto

**Author's Note/Warning: Please note that the next couple of scenes will be set in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. However, the first scene will still be set in Canton, Ohio. Also a warning. There might be a bit of suggestive scenes in this chapter, but NOT A LOT! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

_Back at Rusherz' Quarters.._

It's a sunny day at the Rusherz' Quarters were Ollus grabbed a glass of water. Ollus took a couple of sips, then placed the glass onto the table.

"*Sigh* Another day, another start. I hope this day is gonna go well." Ollus huffed, tired from the long nap he had taken.

Ollus began to finish the whole glass of water, then searched the bookshelf, looking for a book to read.

"Now, which book should I read?" Ollus asked himself, reading a book.

Ollus continued to search himself a book to read, until the wheels of a suitcase clacked onto the floor, leaving Ollus to jump in shock. Ollus saw Darkflare with a suitcase, and she was holding on to her suitcase's handle.

"Woah! You scared me, Darkflare!" Ollus shook.

"Oh, hey Ollus! I didn't see you there!" Darkflare said to Ollus.

"Well, I didn't see you there either! I was looking for a book to read." Ollus replied.

"Oh, that's nice!" Darkflare said to Ollus.

Ollus finally spoke to Darkflare of what she is doing with the suitcase.

"What are you doing with that suitcase?" Ollus asked.

"Oh, that? Me and Steed are going on a trip to Toronto." Darkflare replied.

"Ooh, Toronto! That's a nice pla- Wait..WHAT!?" Ollus gasped.

"Yes! Toronto! We are going to Toronto for our vacation." Darkflare replied to Ollus.

"But, the NFL Preseason is gonna start!" Ollus screamed.

"It's the preseason, Ollus.. The Megacores all already secure. All good.. Alright? No need to complain.." Darkflare said to Ollus.

"But. What about the Blitz Bots?" Ollus asked again.

"There not here anymore. Sudden Death is defeated. The Megacores are all secure." Darkflare said to Ollus.

Ollus forgot to mention that the Megacores are already secure in every NFL stadium. As Luka came inside the room, he saw Steed walking out of his room with a suitcase in his hand.

"Where are you going, mate?" Luka asked.

"Me and Darkflare are going to Toronto for a couple days. And before you ask, Luka.. The Megacores all already secure." Steed replied.

"Oh, really? That'll be a nice place to go to. Canada is a beautiful to go there. It has forests, and even mountains that have snow on them!" Luka said.

"If the mountains have snow, it'll come out sooner or later in a few months.." Steed replied to Luka.

Then, Darkflare spoke to Steed.

"Alright, Steed. Let's get to the airport.." Darkflare said to Steed.

"See you in a couple days, guys!" Steed said to Luka and Ollus.

Ollus starts to complain, but Luka convinced him to calm down.

"Calm down, Ollus. Steed and Darkflare will be alright.. Remember like Darkflare said about the Megacores? They're all safe now." Luka cooed to Ollus.

Ollus calmed down as Steed and Darkflare left the Rusherz' Quarters.

"Should Hank pick them up?" Ollus asked.

"Hank? Who's Hank?" Luka asked.

"Hank is Rosie's brother. He likes Rusherz, and you know. He's friends with them!" Ollus replied to Luka.

"Huh. I didn't expect a Smithfield dog to pick two Broncos up to take them to the Airport." Luka said.

_Later.._

It was a nice evening at the entrance at the Cleveland-Hopkins International Airport as Hank drop Steed and Darkflare off.

"Alright guys. Have fun in Toronto!" Hank said to Steed and Darkflare.

"We will!" Steed replied to Hank.

Steed and Darkflare grabbed their suitcases and then hugged Hank.

"Goodbye, Hank." Darkflare said to Hank, hugging.

"You too. I hope I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Hank replied to Steed.

Steed and Darkflare waved Hank goodbye, and the dog went back to the apartment.

"Well, hopefully our flight is gonna go well." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Hopefully, it will." Darkflare replied.

_Later inside the Airport.._

Steed and Darkflare were in Terminal C while waiting for their plane to arrive. Darkflare kissed Steed on the helmet, then watched planes out the window.

"What are you doing, Darkflare?" Steed asked.

"Watching planes. There's a plane landing. Watch." Darkflare said as Steed watched a plane land onto the ground.

Steed watched the plane land onto the ground, and for the plane, it was an Air Canada livery. Well, in fact, that is the only plane they are riding.

"Is that our plane?" Steed asked.

"I'm sure it is. That plane with the leaf onto its tail, that's our plane.." Darkflare replied to Steed.

Darkflare was right, which the plane arrived next to the terminal's jet bridge. The lady announced that when the plane arrived, the passengers can get in line to get inside the plane. As Steed and Darkflare were in line, preparing to get inside the plane, she spoke.

"Are you ready?" Darkflare asked.

"For the plane flight? Oh, yes. I'm ready." Steed replied, acting brave.

As the passengers, and Steed and Darkflare got inside the plane, they both sat down, then watched outside the window. Darkflare grabbed one each pill for Steed to take to prevent himself from getting airsick.

"Here, take this pill." Darkflare convinced, giving Steed a pill for him to take.

Steed took the pill Darkflare required, then they both paid attention to the Plane Safety rules.

_Some time Later.._

It was a starry night in Toronto as the plane arrived at the Airport. Steed and Darkflare got off the plane, then went to the baggage claim to get their luggage.

"Hey, Steed? When will Ozzy pick us up to the hotel?" Darkflare asked.

"Ozzy? Who's Ozzy?" Steed asked as he continued to walk.

"Ozzy, the Ocelot I met." Darkflare replied to Steed.

"Ocelot? Wow! I didn't know Ozzy is here in Toronto!" Steed shook.

"He is. He's at the exit, waiting for us." Darkflare said to Steed.

As Steed and Darkflare went to the Baggage Claim to claim their bags, they grabbed their luggage and ran to the exit of the Airport.

"Starry night, isn't it, Steed?" Darkflare said to Steed.

It isn't a cold night, but somehow warm. Steed and Darkflare were outside, waiting for Ozzy. As a Red car arrived, Steed and Darkflare went inside, and said Hi to the Ocelot.

"Hello! How's the trip to Toronto?" Ozzy asked.

"Good. No long lines, all good!" Darkflare replied.

"Nice to hear that!" Ozzy cheered.

As Ozzy drove Steed and Darkflare to Days Inn.

"How long will the drive be?" Steed asked.

"About 30 minutes." Ozzy replied.

_30 Minutes Later.._

As Ozzy drove to Days Inn, Steed and Darkflare got out of the car, and they grabbed their stuff as Ozzy went inside the lobby.

"So, what room are we going to?" Ozzy asked.

The lady spoke.

"Room 101." The Lady said.

"OK, good!" Ozzy spoke as Steed and Darkflare got inside.

"Are we going inside our room?" Steed asked.

"Yeah, we are!" Ozzy replied.

"Nice!" Darkflare cheered.

_Inside the Hotel Room._

Steed and Darkflare we lying on the bed, watching the ceiling. Steed was thinking that Darkflare would be able to spend some time with him. Darkflare was thinking of Steed, while Steed turned to Darkflare. Steed turned to Darkflare, then kissed her on the cheek, which Darkflare blushed.

"Heh. You know, Steed. We could spend some time together while Ozzy isn't around." Darkflare said to Steed.

"Wait. We are?" Steed asked.

Darkflare gave Steed a seductive look, which Steed blushed a bit.

"You are right, Darkflare. I guess we should SPEND some time together.." Steed replied, as Darkflare held onto Steed's hand.

Steed and Darkflare were about to take their pajamas off, until Ozzy came inside the room, unannounced.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't expect you two to be in here. Oh well, just enjoy your time sleeping! Night!" Ozzy said to Steed and Darkflare.

Ozzy closed the door, as Steed and Darkflare had an irritated look on their faces.

"Ozzy.." Steed huffed.

"Don't worry, Noble Steed. Ozzy isn't around." Darkflare said.

They both hid themselves under the bed covers, then spent some time together.

_Later that Morning.._

Steed got up, then brushed his teeth, getting ready for breakfast. He noticed Darkflare getting up, then as she approached, she kissed Steed on the cheek. Steed blushed a bit.

"Heh. Morning Darkflare." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Morning." Darkflare replied.

"How did you sleep?" Steed asked.

"Great. It went great.." Darkflare replied.

"Well, I slept great too!" Steed said.

"We should get ready to go to the park. It's located in Scarborough." Darkflare said to Steed.

"Oh, we are?" Steed asked.

"Yep!" Darkflare replied.

As Steed and Darkflare got dressed and had their breakfast, they got into Ozzy's car, then Ozzy drove them to Scarborough Heights Park in Ontario.

_End of Chapter 6.._


	7. The End

_Meanwhile…_

After Steed and Darkflare got dressed, Ozzy took them to Scarborough Heights Park. It may take a bit, but Ozzy decided to play some music in his car.

"So, Ozzy. How's life?" Darkflare asked.

"Good. Good so far. The only way I took you guys to Toronto is that's because you like going there." Ozzy replied.

"Are you sure? We said that we've never been to Toronto before. That's not what you said, Ozzy." Darkflare huffed.

"Oh, really? Whoops, my mistake!" Ozzy shook, apologizing to Darkflare.

"No worries, Ozzy! I was just correcting things.." Darkflare said.

"I wonder what we should do during the NFL Offseason during your holiday breaks.." Ozzy said, thinking.

"We always celebrate holidays. Like Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines Day, St. Patricks Days, all kinds of holidays!" Darkflare replied to Ozzy.

Then, Ozzy shook as he heard what Darkflare just said.

"Wait. Rusherz celebrate holidays!?" Ozzy shook.

"Calm down, Ozzy. Don't get nervous with us. Rusherz celebrate holidays, and that's all during the seasons." Darkflare convinced.

Ozzy calmed down, the continued driving.

_At Scarborough Heights Park.._

As Ozzy, Steed, and Darkflare arrived at the park, they all got out, then walked around.

"It sure is a nice day in Toronto. Not that cold, but sure is nice.." Ozzy said, checking the weather.

"What about Trinidad? The place in California?" Darkflare asked.

"Why's that?" Ozzy asked to Darkflare.

"Remember the times that Trinidad, California is a cold place in February?" Darkflare asked again.

"I didn't realize that." Ozzy replied.

Steed and Darkflare watched the sky as the clouds began to move. Ozzy checked the trees, and the tree's leaves began to fall, like it was almost time for the Fall season.

"Sure is nice out there." Ozzy said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Steed replied.

The clouds moved, while it was windy.

"Sure is windy out there.." Darkflare said.

"Hey, I was wondering if.. What if we can go ice skating when it's wintertime?" Ozzy asked.

"Ice skating? That sounds like fun! We should go there during Winter!" Darkflare replied.

"So, when should we leave?" Steed asked.

"About tomorrow morning.." Ozzy replied.

"OK. That should be a good idea when we have time to pack our stuff up." Steed said.

"Well, you guys should pack up tomorrow, so that way you guys should have time to pack up tonight.." Ozzy informed.

Darkflare watched the birds while Steed talked to Ozzy. Ozzy then spoke to her.

"So, Darkflare. We should leave Toronto tomorrow morning. Tonight, you two should pack up before we leave the morning after." Ozzy said to Darkflare and Steed.

"Alright, good deal." Darkflare replied.

The three continued to watch the ocean while the birds flew.

_Later.._

Ozzy, Steed, and Darkflare drove back to the hotel, then went back inside their room.

"Man, what a bit of a long day!" Ozzy sighed, slouching on the right bed.

"A bit of a long day? We've been outside for 2 hours.." Darkflare said.

"Well, I thought I would relax on the bed, watching TV." Ozzy replied, turning on the TV.

Before Darkflare said a sentence, she went to the kitchen.

"Um, before you go in the kitchen, there..isn't any food." Ozzy informed.

Darkflare looked inside the fridge, which Ozzy lied about when there IS food inside. But only just oranges and apples.

"Ozzy, didn't you tell us that you put fruits inside the fridge?" Darkflare asked.

"Wait. There is? I didn't know that." Ozzy replied.

Ozzy had a flashback where he placed two apples and 3 oranges inside the fridge.

"Well, Ozzy.. You lied to both of us, because you've placed fruits inside the fridge, even you didn't.." Darkflare informed.

"Well, I'm sorry! I just forgot that I placed fruits inside the fridge!" Ozzy apologized.

"Well, I forgive you. But don't lie again, alright?" Darkflare replied.

"Yeah, I won't do it again.." Ozzy said.

Ozzy continued watching TV while Steed and Darkflare sat onto the bed.

_Later that night.._

Steed and Darkflare got off the bed, then grabbed their suitcases. Steed placed his stuff into his luggage while Darkflare did the same thing. Ozzy turned to the two Rusherz packing up.

"Oh, you packing up? That's nice! That'll make you guys have time before we leave tomorrow morning.." Ozzy said.

"Yeah, we are packing up already.." Steed replied.

"I was just checking.." Ozzy said.

"What about our pajamas?" Darkflare asked.

"You guys wear them until tomorrow morning.." Ozzy replied.

After Steed and Darkflare got dressed and got themselves to bed, they laid down, then fell asleep.

_That Morning.._

Steed and Darkflare got up off the bed, then get themselves dressed before they placed their pajamas into their bags.

"Ready to go home?" Darkflare asked.

"Yes." Steed replied.

Ozzy got up, and saw Steed and Darkflare packing up.

"Well, I need to get dressed! I also needed to pack up too!" Ozzy said to himself.

"Um, what did you say?" Steed asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna get get dressed, then I will pack up." Ozzy replied.

Ozzy went to the bathroom to get dressed to his normal attire. After Steed and Darkflare are finished packing up, Ozzy placed his sleepwear inside his suitcase.

"So, are you going with us?" Darkflare asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you guys. I will be here to drop you two off to the airport." Ozzy replied.

"Then.. Why are you packing up?" Steed asked.

"First, it's because I will drop you and Darkflare off to the airport, and second, I will be driving back to Wolfe's house." Ozzy replied.

"Oh, that explains why.." Darkflare said to Steed.

_Later at the Airport.._

It's been a long time since Ozzy dropped Steed and Darkflare off to the Airport, and only about 42 minutes ago after they checked their bags, and got to the PSA check. Steed and Darkflare are in Terminal 2, waiting for their plane to arrive back to Ohio.

"I'm ready to go home. You?" Steed asked.

"Yep. I'm ready to go back to see my Rusher friends again." Darkflare replied.

Later after the plane arrived, Steed and Darkflare got inside, and waited for the plane to take off.

"I'm a bit nervous about flying, but I can handle it." Steed said to Darkflare.

"Of course you can handle it!" Darkflare replied.

After the plane took off 15 to 20 minutes ago, Steed and Darkflare watched the horizon as the sunset of Toronto shone by.

_Many hours later.._

Back at Cleveland Hopkins International Airport, Steed and Darkflare went outside to wait for Max to arrive to take them back to the HOK.

"Max is such a good dog. I mean, he looks very friendly to us!" Darkflare said.

"Yeah, Max REALLY is a good dog." Steed replied.

As the car arrived, they both got inside, and greeted Max.

"How's the trip?" Max asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Darkflare replied.

"We went to the park with her and Ozzy. We all watched the ocean, then some city buildings, and what's more exciting is that we all got to see Toronto's famous tower!" Steed replied.

"Wow! That's good to hear! I'll take you both back to the HOK to see your friends again." Max said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Max!" Steed said to Max.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too!" Max replied.

_Back at the HOK.._

Max dropped off Steed and Darkflare, then said goodbye.

"Goodbye, Max!" Steed and Darkflare said to Max.

"Bye, guys! I'll see you later!" Max replied.

Max drove back to his house, then Steed and Darkflare got inside the HOK's main room.

"I miss my Rusher friends. You?" Darkflare asked.

"Yeah, but thank goodness we are back to see them again!" Steed replied.

When they went inside the HOK, some Rusherz went towards Steed and Darkflare, then hugged them.

"How's the trip, mates?" Luka asked.

"It was wonderful! I'll explain what we did in Toronto.. Alright?" Darkflare replied.

"Let's hear it!" Luka said to the other Rusherz.

Darkflare explained what she and Steed did in Toronto along with Ozzy the Ocelot. Steed and Darkflare went to the Park with Ozzy yesterday, while last night, they all went to see Toronto's famous Space Needle in Canada.

"Wow! Toronto? That looks like a nice place! I wish we can go, but we don't have time to go there." Triton sighed.

"Don't worry, Triton. During the offseason, we'll go with you!" Steed replied.

Triton cheered, but then walked away in happiness.

"Well, he's in a weird mood." Luka said, turning to Triton.

Two creatures, Moondance and Slasher were around with the Rusherz.

"Slasher? Moondance?" Steed shook.

"Oh, that's Slasher! Remember that Harper rescued him while Triton tried to attack Steelwing?" Ollus asked.

"Oh, right! I remember! Steelwing is such a menace.." Steed huffed.

"Well, at least Steelwing's defeated!" Dusk replied.

All Rusherz decided to work during the NFL preseason, which will work before the NFL regular season starts..

_The End.._

_**I deeply apologize if the chapter is short! But anyways.. Hope you liked the chapter! Before we end, here are some honors! Thanks to Rushstar32 for using your Rusher OC's, and thank you Nobel Six and NFL Guardian Master of 32 for making me improve every story I do! And have a nice day!**_


End file.
